Desire
by HummingMe
Summary: A secret desire that is just waiting to be shown. MattXMello
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Death Note. (But I sure do love it)

A MattXMello Yaoi.

Chapter 1.5:

I love him

(Matt's POV)

A kid. Ever since we were kids, I've always admired Mello, liked him, no, _love_ him.

Mello is tough, he is a part of the Mafia after all, but I sense some tenderness in him. He loves his chocolates so much that sometimes I'm getting jealous of it. While he is eating them, he is masturbating.

One night, I woke up from sleeping in the couch when he just came home. He headed straight to the bathroom. I followed him so I can take a peek when he takes a bath. But it surprised me to his beautiful naked body with wounds and bruises. Oh how I wish I could just go in there, hug him and tell him everything's going to be okay. But that would be just too weird. I hurried back to the couch and pretended to sleep because I don't want him to know I was peeking at him.

That night, I dreamed of him kissing my neck, just a soft kiss, and touching my nipples (because I always sleep half-naked), I could've asked for more, but it was just a dream. Weird thing is, I dream of that every night. E_very night. _

Whenever he sits on his couch, with his legs apart, (the way men sit), I wish I could rip his pants off, and mine too, and sit on top of him and rub our privates together. But I know I couldn't. He doesn't feel the same for me. No.

But I love him. I love Mihael Keehl.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Death Note. (But I sure do love it)

A MattXMello Yaoi.

Chapter 1:

I love him

(Mello's POV)

A kid. Ever since we were kids, I've always admired Matt, liked him, no, _love_ him.

Matt likes his guns and bikes. He's the reason I joined the Mafia, 'cause I think he would like me if I was tough. I also like my chocolate, but not as much as I love him. I always think that the sweet taste of my chocolate is his taste. That's why I get aroused and jerk off.

One night, I came home, beaten up. As usual, Matt is already sleeping. I headed straight to the bathroom. I wish he was here with me, and maybe make love. But I think it would be too weird if I asked him.

After I took a bath, I went near him, kissed his neck softly and caressed his nipples (he always sleep half-naked). I do this every night. _Every night._

Whenever I sit on my couch, the image of Matt's naked body always comes to my mind. I want to strip and strip him too and fuck him. But there's always a BUT. I guess it would be long, maybe forever, to erase that stupid word.

But I love him. I love Matt Jeeves.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own death Note. (But I sure do love it)

A MattXMello

Chapter 2.5:

Jealousy

(Matt's POV)

The door opened. Every cell in my body got excited. I knew it was him. I knew Mello came back. I always feel that way when he comes back home. But today, I feel something different. There's another shadow. A woman's shadow.

"Get out of that chair and let the girl sit, Matt."

I got up, as he ordered, and went to his room. (_We _live in a one-room apartment. That selfish bastard took it. But someday, I hope, this will be_ our_ room.) I gave them a little privacy. I couldn't help to overhear their conversation. I wanted to hear it anyways.

"Is that your lover, Mello?" Misa asked.

"No"

"Then, he wouldn't mind if I asked you to fuck me. Fuck me, Mello. It's what I want!"

Then there was silence. After some minutes, I heard a… a…

"ah… nn…m… ahh…." Misa moaned. It was painful. Hearing the man you love fuck a bitch. It was inevitable. My eyes started to get wet, it's so gay, but I just couldn't help it. It _is_ painful.

Hours later, well, hearing those moans felt like it had gone an hour, Mello knocked on the door. "Matt, open up." I opened the door. The smell of cum lingers in him. The girl was gone.

The next day, as I woke up, Mello was gone. I found a note that says:

_I went to see Misa._

_ Mello_

He could've at least put a heart or "love" before his name.

He went to see Misa. The girl he fucked yesterday. I thought it was all over, but I guess he want more. Only if he knew how I felt, I could give him more pleasure than anyone else, than any girl.

I punched the wall. I kicked the chair. I threw vases. I know hurting objects is absurd and wouldn't do anything, but I gotta let this anger out, this pain out, before he comes back. My eyes are now red and swollen. I've been crying. I went to get a rug. I wanted to clean the floor. The floor that had witnessed my painful memory. I scrubbed real hard that my hands (also) became swollen.

I got a glass of water. It slipped through my hand as I remembered the sex that happened the day before. I came to pick up the shattered glass (I hurt my hand in the process). I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Mello got home.

"Matt, are you in there? I really need to piss"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming out." I wore my goggles as I went out to cover my swollen eyes. I didn't go back to the shower.

Mello, I guess he found his _girl_.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own death Note. (But I sure do love it)

A MattXMello

Chapter 2:

Jealousy

(Mello's POV)

I opened the door. I entered the apartment with a girl with me. This is hard, and embarrassing. But I know Matt wouldn't care. I wouldn't have done this if it weren't for the Kira case. Usually, every time I get home, I would feel excited. I can't wait to see Matt.

"Get out of that chair and let the girl sit, Matt." It was hard saying that.

He got up and went to my room (we live in a one-room apartment. I took the room. I always wanted to ask him if he wants to share this room, so that it can be our room. I guessed he would deny. And also, I may look like a selfish bastard for taking the room first). It gave me and the chick some privacy.

"Is that your lover, Mello?" Misa asked.

"No" But I wanted him to be.

"Then, he wouldn't mind if I asked you to fuck me. Fuck me, Mello. It's what I want!"

I thought for a moment. I came near her and whispered: "I'll do whatever you want as long as you give me what I needed. You got that?" It was painful and hard for me, but I have no choice.

I wanted to beat Near. But dammit, why do I have to this while hurting myself? This is this bitch's fault. "Sure, but give me your best shot." Misa said. "Yeah. yeah sure. Now shut up." Of course that's only a lie. I'll only give my best to the man I love, Matt.

"ah… nn…m… ahh…." Misa moaned.

Minutes later, which felt like hours, we finished fucking. That was the worst sex I've ever been through. We negotiated a little and she was gone. I came to see what Matt's been doing. "Matt, open up!"

The next day, I left. But I also left a note that says:

_I went to see Misa._

_ Mello_

I could've at least put a heart or "love" before my name.

I went to see Misa only for the reason of getting the information needed.

"Have you got it?"

"Yes, but kiss me first!" Misa replied.

"*sighs* No, I already fucked you yesterday. Don't push it."

"Hmph. Okay, here. "

Finally, it's really over. I got what I want and I don't have any thing to do with that bitch now.

I got home.

"Matt, are you in there? I really need to piss"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming out." He came out. I peeked at his half-naked body (because the other half was covered with a blanket). Instead of short pleasure, I felt surprised. His hands were bleeding. That bastard, that clumsy bastard. He makes it harder for me to resist everyday.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own death Note. (But I sure do love it)

A MattXMello

Chapter 3.5:

I can't take it anymore!

(Matt's POV)

"So, where's your girlfriend?" I hope I didn't sound too upset.

`"She's not my girlfriend, geez." Mello replied, "I just _used_ her to get the information I need about the Kira case."

Oh, used her. "Oh." I hope I didn't sound too happy.

I looked at Mello and his naked body appeared in my mind. I thought of caressing it, touching it. I want to suck every part of him until he says, no scream my name, it made me feel aroused. I thought about this everyday.

One day, this dirty thought was interrupted.

" I can't stand it anymore!" Mello screamed as he walks toward me, angry.

Without realizing it, I was crying. Why is he mad? Maybe he found out that I was staring at him and got irritated by it? What if he found out my desire for him? All I can say that time, while my legs run, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dammit, I sound like a fucking gay. (I'm a homo, not a gay).

When I finally stopped my stupid tears, I noticed that I was in an abandoned warehouse. I sat up in a curl and started to cry again. Damn me!

Some minutes later, I heard a voice screaming inaudible things. Then the warehouse door opened and I saw a shadow.

It was Mello.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own death Note. (But I sure do love it)

A MattXMello

Chapter 3:

I can't take it anymore!

(Mello's POV)

"So, where's your girlfriend?"Matt asked.

` "She's not my girlfriend, geez." I replied, "I just _used_ her to get the information I need about the Kira case." He was misunderstanding it. He doesn't know how painful it was for me.

"Oh."

I looked at Matt. Evry cell in my body started tingling and getting excited. I can fell my cock readying for an erection. Damn that bastard, how can he look so sexy? This, this pleasurable feeling lasted for, how long..? Everyday. Even just seeing his shadow can turn me on. I can't stand it anymore, I want to fuck him no matter what he thinks of me.

" I can't stand it anymore!" I screamed as I walk towards him, desperately and hungry.

What he did surprised me.

He started crying and saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!". Then he ran away. Did I scare him?

I was dumbfounded. When I came back to my senses, I decided to ran after him. Even as stupid as hell, I screamed (while looking for him, out in the public: ) "Matt! Where are you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I Love you!"

I found an abandoned warehouse. I opened a door and there was someone inside, crying.

It was Matt.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own death Note. (But I sure do love it)

A MattXMello

Chapter 4:

A happy sexy ending.

(Narrated)

Mello found Matt in an abandoned warehouse, crying.

He came towards him, slowly, afraid to scare the redhead again.

He softly touches Matt's cheeks and wiped of the tears. Matt was surprised by the blonde's actions.

"Did I scare you?" Mello asked.

"Shut up."Matt said, afraid top let Mello know that he is scared.

"Well, I hope that what I'm about to say doesn't scare you. I love you. And… and I really really want to (smiles) fuck you. You just turn me on. Seeing you and not be able to do that, I just can't take it anymore"

Matt stared at Mello with surprised, gleeful eyes. Mello was in-love with him. He is in-love with Mello. He didn't say anything.

Instead, he grabbed Mello's head and kissed him real hard, hungry for Mello's taste. Mello kissed back, while drowning to the joy and pleasure he is encountering.

"You don't know how long I've been in-love with you and how long I've waited to taste you, Mello." Matt said, with obvious passion. They started to kiss again until they can't breathe anymore. "Let's continue this at home." Mello said.

Mello started the engine of his motorbike. He rode. Matt sat at the back, excitedly wrapping his arms around the blonde. Mello felt a little aroused by that simple gesture, and he blushed. Matt noticed it and thought about teasing him. He located Mello's nipples and started stroking it. Mello gave out a little 'ah..' and said "Matt… stupid, I'm driving. Wait until, ahh… we got h-home."

Matt just chuckled. He is happy. They are happy.

The moment they set foot on their apartment, Mello grabbed Matt's red hair and pulled him in the wall. He started kissing him, aggressively; he needs to feed his hunger, his lust for Matt. Matt groaned and drowned in it's pleasure.

They kissed until they reached Mello's room, that in the future will be _their_ room.

Mello pushed Matt on the bed, and covered him in his arms. He then pulled back a little so he can pull Matt's clothes off. Seeing Matt's body, up close for the first time made him lick it.

"ah…" Matt sighed.

He pulled Matt's pants off, then in his surprise, he isn't wearing any underwear! He saw that it was already erected so to tease Matt a little, he licked the tip of his cock. It made Matt give off a little substance.

"Mello, ah.. you bastard. Teasing me like that (continuing licking his penis) ahh…nn..ngn.. whe-when you're not even naked yet…"

"it's payback for teasing me in the motorcycle…" Mello said while massaging Matt's testicles.

"ahh… nng…" Matt moaned.

"Fine… I'll strip" Mello said "but make sure to watch me closely."

Matt did, Mello started to take of his top, then slowly his pants. He could feel Matt's stare burning. But he wanted that. Before he could pull down his underwear, Matt said "wait, I want to take that off of you." Mello sat on top of Matt, touching his private. Matt sat up, put his hands inside Mello's brief.

He started stroking Mello's penis so slowly. "ah.. ngn…nmmm"

He, then, started to pull of Mello's brief and in the process, they were kissing.

He rubbed and massaged Mello's testicles and in return, getting the pleasure of hearing the blonde's loud moan.

Mello got a little furious and flipped Matt over. He put one finger in Matt's butthole, then another until all of his four fingers were inside. He searched inside, and half a second passed, "ah!" Matt moaned. Mello found it, Matt's spot. He started to position himself. He hugged Matt and searched for his pinkish nipples. He squeezed them. "unn, nmmm mmm, ah.."

Mello put the TIP of his cock into the hole, teasing Matt.

"God, dammit, Mello, just put it in!"

Without another word, Mello put his cock in. "ahh..mmm nnn, unn.. plea—ahh se…. deeper…"

Mello did at the redhead's order. He went deeper, and faster. "ahh… unn..ng.."

He pushed harder, harder until"Mello! Ahh! Nnmmm.. Mell—unn.."

Mello thought, 'he's screaming my name.' "Hey Matt, it's unfair, you're getting all the pleasure."

"Then let's switch." Matt got inside Mello, giving him the same pleasure. "ahh..mm.."

"You're wrong, Mello. It's also good to be on top."

They ended the sex with 'I love you's'. Those three word that wanted to be said a very long time ago.

"I love you, Mello"

"I love you more, Matt."

"There's something I forgot to do."

"What is it, Mello?"

"I forgot to suck your dig and taste your cum."

"Then, don't forget it _next time_."

Yes, there will be a NEXT TIME.

* * *

><p>Waaaaaah! I've finished my FIRST Death Note FanFic. Or should I say my first FanFic ever. I always forgot to put R&amp;R. But I did get reviews and Thank you soooo much for them.<p>

I wanted the ending to be sexy and arousing for readers, but I guess it's not that much. Anyway, I hope you like it, and sorry if this is the only _long _chapter, haha (well, I assumed it is. sorry).

-HummingMe


End file.
